Before a Forever of Love
by phoebevans01
Summary: Set inbetween Eclipse and Breaking Dawn; "Before a Forever of Love" is all about the beautiful relationship between Edward and Bella, and how they cope with the limitations of their relationship. Basically covering what Stephenie Meyer left out inbetween!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Edward?" I whispered, slowly opening my eyes to my surroundings.

"I'm here, Bella" his soft voice replied. I felt a cool rush of relief as I felt his cold body underneath the blanket which cocooned me. His arm was around me, holding me to his chest. My cheek rested against his neck and my right arm was draped across him. Edward brought his other hand to my back and stroked it gently through the blanket.

"Where's Charlie?" I murmured, kissing Edward's neck and tightening my grip on his waist.

"He left for work around an hour ago; you slept for a long time." Edward replied, laying his hand to rest on the small of my back. We lay silently for a few moments, Edward gently rubbing my back, as the sun gently eased through my curtains and into the room.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, slowly leaning into a sitting position against the headboard, and wrapping my arms around my knees. Edward kept his position, lying on top of my duvet with his head leant on my pillows.

"Bella," he began, "I'm happy with anything, just so long as you're here". He sat up then and leant, as I was, against the headboard. He shifted me over onto his lap and cradled me in his arms.

"We could stay here; we could go to my place;" Edward continued, stroking my hair and gazing at me. "Or I could take you shopping in Port Angeles; or we could go to the meadow. It's entirely up to you Bella."

I smiled back up at him, and whispered "Can we just stay here? I'm tired."

"You just slept for 11 hours Bella" Edward chuckled, stroking my cheek

"I know, but I'm tired in that I just want a lazy day. Watch a movie or something, y'know?" I snuggled closer into his arms and leant my head on his chest.

"Okay then, so do you want to get up now?" asked Edward, shifting me into a sitting position over his lap.

"Nope" I said, lying down across his legs. "I want to just...lie here. With you" I felt the colour rush to my cheeks as I imagined the thought of spending the day in bed with Edward.

"That sounds lovely" Edward replied. He lifted the duvet over both of us and lay me down gently on my side. I felt his cold body leave mine for a moment, and then he was back, pressed close against my back, his hands round me.

"Tell me if you get too cold Bella, I can get another duvet to put around you." Edward whispered, kissing the back of my neck and laying his hands to rest on my stomach.

"It's okay. I prefer it when you're close to me without any blankets or quilts." I replied, taking his hands and wrapping them round my waist. We lay together in silence, just feeling the closeness of our bodies, and bathing in the warm sun which was beginning to stream onto my bed. I wriggled round in Edward's vice-like lock to turn and face him. He kept his hands in the same position, and as I rolled over his hands rested on my backside. I felt his cool breath on my face, and breathed in his perfect scent. The sun hit us then, and I gazed as Edward's face began to sparkle like minute diamonds. I lifted my hand up and traced the line of his jaw down and up to his ear. I played with the side of his ear with my thumb and forefinger and tried not to seem embarrassed as I sensed his golden eyes gazing at me.

I crushed myself yet closer to him, and he tightened his grip slightly. I could feel his whole body pressed so carefully against mine, and I brought my lips to his cheek, leaving my eyes open enough to see the glitters of light reflecting off his perfect skin. I shivered slightly at the closeness of our bodies and how I was still trying to comprehend how I could be worthy of such beauty and perfection.

"Are you cold love?" Edward asked. I felt his mouth move under my cheek as my cold lips rested on his jaw.

"I-I'm fine" I whispered, worried to pull back so that he would see my blue lips. Instead I kissed down his jaw and brought my lips to his. He responded to me so sweetly and gently, I could really sense just how happy he was right at that moment. I moved my hand from his ear up into his perfect-bronze hair and tried to get a grip on one of his silky smooth locks. I could feel Edward's impatience, and so I increased the tempo of the kiss, moving my lips faster in time with his, tasting his sweet lips. I shuddered as his cold tongue skimmed my bottom lip and darted into my mouth, delicately licking at my teeth. I felt his cold hand move from my backside and up the back of my t-shirt, and he stroked me gently up and down my bare side. I broke my lips from his for a split second to catch my breath; but that was all it took.

"Bella your lips are blue!" Edward exclaimed, snatching his hand back from under my t-shirt and in one swift movement, jumping out of the bed to stand on the floor beside my bed.

"Edward I said I'm fine, please" I murmured, grasping at the emptiness in front of me.

"Shh" Edward whispered. He gently wrapped the duvet around my body, being careful not to hurt me, and brought me into his arms. Before I had time to protest, he had me downstairs and sat down on the sofa, keeping me tightly enclosed in the duvet, and cradled me to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I completely forgot how cold I make you." He rocked me gently as he kissed the top of my head and breathed a sigh of regret as he tightened his grip on me.

"Edward, I said I was fine. Please, that up there...it was so...perfect." I said, freeing my right arm from the duvet and resting it on the back of his neck. "I want you to be able to be close to me Edward." I continued, stroking his neck with my thumb. Before Edward realised what I was doing, I reached back into my duvet and brought my hands to the bottom of my t-shirt. I eased it over my head and laid it beside him on the sofa.

"Bella, don't, please. I can't lose control with you, you know that." He protested, looking away, the pain evident on his face.

I ignored this hurtful gesture and brought my hands to the back of my bra. I took it off as he was looking away and placed it with my t-shirt.

"Edward. Carlisle said that we need to practise this kind of thing before our honeymoon. I'm sure it'll help you...help you to keep control. I know you won't hurt me Edward." I said, trying to hide the redness slowly appearing on my cheeks. I reached my hand out of my duvet cocoon and took his, laying it to rest on top of my duvet.

"Bella," he began; a pleading look in his eyes as he turned his face to mine.

"It's okay, just relax." I said, taking his hand again and pulling it slowly into my duvet. I felt the tension running through his hand as I gently directed it to my chest, exhaling momentarily as his cold hand touched my skin.

"There." I whispered. "Don't worry Edward, you can do this." I offered, laying my hand over his as he gently touched my chest.

He nodded slowly and brought his forehead to mine. I could feel his steady breathing as he delicately explored my upper half; I felt his lips gently brush across my cheek, and I closed my eyes and relaxed as his other arm held me closer.

"Bella, you're beautiful." Edward whispered, massaging my chest carefully, kissing the top of my nose. I pulled the duvet down to my waist, and stayed sitting sideways on his lap. I watched as his cool hand made its way from my neck, down across my chest, and onto my waist, delicately stroking my bare skin. I brought my hands to his back and snaked them up to his shoulders. I lifted the edge of his t-shirt, prompting him to respond. He did, and swiftly lifted his t-shirt up and over his face, laying it with mine on the side of the sofa. I leant against his perfect chest, closing my eyes as Edward continued to massage my upper half carefully. I squinted my eyes open every so often to gaze up at him. I saw him staring at my naked top half in awe, however the strained look still there as his jaw tightened whilst his hands cautiously stroked my skin.

"I love you Edward" I murmured as he moved his hands to my back and pulled me upwards towards him. He rested his cold lips against my neck and kissed it gently.

"I love you too Bella, more than you can imagine; but I think that's enough for today." Edward replied, lifting his lips from my chest and carefully easing the duvet from my waist up and over my chest.

I was so unprepared for the pain that hit me then. That emotion of feeling unwanted and unloved. It was hard for me to forget that Edward was only stopping; not because he didn't want to keep going, but because he knew that if he did he could make it dangerous for me. It still hurt me that he could just stop like that. Edward saw the hurt on my face and frowned.

He kept the duvet around me and lay down on the sofa, cradling me to his side. He faced me and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Bella," he began, trailing kisses down my jaw, brushing over my lips and onto my neck. "You know that I love you with every inch of my being. Whenever I'm away from you for even a moment, I feel a physical pain deep inside me that longs for you to be with me. It's so hard for me, even after waiting all this time; and now that I've finally found the only person who will ever have my heart, to resist the temptation to show you just how much you mean to me by making love to you in the way that you deserve. You're so perfect and beautiful Bella, and although I want to be able to make you happy in that way, I can't bear the thought of hurting you. You're too delicate Bella love, I can't imagine risking you in that way, you're much too important to me; you're my life Bella, you know that."

I felt selfish then. It was so easy for me to forget how hard every touch and kiss was so hard for him, and how he really did love me in the way he told me every day.

"I'm sorry Edward" I whispered, snuggling closer to him. "I'm so selfish" I covered my face with his chest.

"No, Bella, it's not your fault. You have no idea how much I want to be able to love you in that way; it's up to me to learn to control myself, and it'll take time I know, but I promise you Bella, we will try soon, because I know how much you and I both want it, and I just hope I can live up to your expectations."

"Edward you're perfect. It's okay for us to wait. I'll try not to be so...keen" I felt my cheeks redden, and Edward laid a cool hand on my face, his crooked grin which I loved so much re-appearing as he chuckled.

"This is enough for now" I continued, bringing my lips to his. Edward responded so softly, his glass-smooth lips gently gliding against mine so carefully and lovingly that I felt a chill of pleasure run up my spine as we lay together in the warm haze of the room. Our touches and kisses were so gentle and full of love, it didn't matter about the more intimate issues of our relationship. Our love was so unconditional and perfect that what we shared right there at that moment was not just "enough for now"; it was perfection.

**Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Bella**

"I hate Mondays" I grumbled, folding my arms over my chest and slumping down into the passenger seat of the Volvo. Edward chuckled, and brought his left hand from the steering wheel and laid it gently on my leg.

"Bella, I know the fact that its Monday is not your reason for being moody. So just so that you know, I'm very sorry I wouldn't let you drive."

I brushed his hand off and looked out the side window. I wasn't actually angry with him, the freezing temperatures outside had caused a sheet of ice and snow which had lain itself over Forks. We both remembered what happened last time it was so icy, and so Edward had insisted on driving me and escorting me right up to my seat in first period Spanish. Although it felt patronising, being looked after in this way, I was secretly glad that Edward wanted to protect me so badly.

I remained silent throughout the rest of the journey, staring through the window at the falling snow whizzing past as Edward sped down the through the woods. I picked up my bag from my feet as Edward manoeuvred into one of the parking spaces outside school. Before I had a chance to reach for the door Edward was there doing it for me. He leant over and undid my seatbelt, taking my bag out of my hands.

"Edward, I am capable you know." I murmured, allowing Edward's arm around my waist to escort me inside. Edward grinned and pulled me tight towards him as he lifted me out of the car and set me on my feet. We began to walk inside, Edward's pace painfully slow, even for me.

"Now watch out for any Tyler's coming our way." Edward whispered into my ear, grinning as he led me across the parking lot and into school. Edward took me, as promised, right up to my seat in Spanish, and pulled out my chair for me as I reluctantly sat down. He got my books out and laid my bag underneath my desk.

"As promised, Bella, you survived the ice" Edward said, as he kissed my cheek swiftly. "I'll see you at lunch."

As, Edward made his way out of the room, I looked round to make sure nobody had witnessed my patronising entrance, and saw, to my relief that I was the first into the classroom. Edward had been moved to the other Spanish set after Señorita Smith decided that he was becoming distracted from his work whilst I was in his class. This was one of the few times that we were apart these days, and whenever they occurred, I never felt completely whole. I mean, I was obviously in the classroom, sitting at my desk, but my thoughts couldn't function properly, and I passed through these times in a daze, the only moments which mattered to me were spent with Edward.

Reality was restored as I met up with Edward in the canteen at lunch. We took our now usual seat on the lunch table with Alice, Eric, Angela, Tyler, Jessica and Mike, and even before we took our seats, I could hear the buzz of excitement coming from the table.

"Bella!" Jessica exclaimed at an almost inaudible pitch as I took my seat in between Edward and Alice.

"Hey" I replied, trying to show some sort of excitement in my tone. What was going on?

"Tomorrow evening, pre-graduation party at my house!" she gushed, looking pleased with herself as Angela squeaked with excitement and clapped her hands together.

"Isn't graduation not for another four months?" I asked, casually taking a bite from my apple.

"Sure," Jessica began, looking quite put off. "But it's still an excuse for a party! You coming?" she enquired, leaning over the table hopefully for my answer.

"Is everyone invited?" I asked, my thoughts turning to Edward and Alice.

"Well my mum limited the numbers to about a hundred, so not _everyone_, but you guys are all invited of course." I breathed a sigh of relief as the news that Edward and Alice were not to be excluded reached me.

"That sounds awesome," I replied, my excited tone no longer put on. "I'll be there for sure." Jessica smiled before she whipped round to Mike and Tyler to discuss meeting times.

"What are you going to wear Bella?" Angela asked, looking excited as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Umm, no idea." I replied honestly, finishing my apple and laying the core on my lunch tray.

"Oh Bella has the most perfect outfit ready." I heard a tiny yet sweet voice from my left. I turned to Alice, my grimacing face expressing my feelings.

"No, Alice" I pleaded, looking to Edward for support.

"Alice," Edward began, his cool voice silencing mine. "I'm sure Bella can find something to wear."

"But I really do have the perfect outfit for you Bella. Please." She whined, using the tone which I couldn't refuse.

"Okay fine." I replied, giving in yet again to Alice's charms. I heard Edward sigh to my side, and I squeezed his hand under the table. Alice squeaked with excitement, and turned to Angela to excitedly whisper the details of my outfit.

"Well." Eric began. "I gotta say Bella; you're going to have to try very hard to beat _my_ awesome outfit." He leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to appear interested, for the sake of Eric. He tapped his nose and smiled; glad for the attention he was receiving from me. Edward smiled as he read Eric's thoughts; I knew we'd have a laugh about Eric's idea of "cool" later.

*

Later came earlier as expected as we were sent home after the heating stopped working at school. It was only 2 o'clock, so Edward drove me back to Charlie's for the afternoon.

"What are you making?" I asked as I sat at the kitchen table, flicking through the newspaper.

"Do you like pasta?" Edward asked, whizzing around the kitchen, opening and shutting cupboards.

"Um, sure" I replied, looking up and straining my eyes to decipher Edward's quick movements.

Before I had much of a chance to guess what Edward was trying to cook, it was there in front of me; pasta with a tomato sauce, nice and simple, steaming up into my face. I watched Edward take a seat next to me as I tried the pasta. It was delicious. Was there anything he couldn't do well?

"Is it okay?" Edward asked, a slightly worried look on his face.

"It's great, thank you. I barely ate anything at lunch." I replied, savouring every bite of the pasta.

"Obviously so enthralled by the prospect of Jessica's party tomorrow then I assume?" Edward joked, playing with a strand of my hair. I laughed and smiled at him deviously. His sarcastic attitude was lost into a frown.

"You do realise we are actually going." I said, finishing the last piece of pasta and moving my plate forward.

"I thought you were just saying yes to move off the subject? I thought you hated parties?" Edward asked, his brow furrowed.

"Only when they're for me! I know we were planning to spend the night in, but it should be good. Plus I doubt you've been to a high school party for a pretty long time." I said, grinning.

"Never" Edward replied, looking down at his shoes. "I never saw the appeal. What do you do at these parties then?"

"Well the ones I went to at Phoenix were pretty fun. People drink, hang out, dance..."

"And you'll be doing all of those things?" Edward questioned, smiling at me sarcastically.

"Oh shut up" I said, hitting his shoulder gently. "Everything _but_ dancing then. I don't care how much you laugh at me Edward, we're going. You need a reality check on how young people live these days."

"If you want me to go Bella, of course I'll be there with you. However I don't think I'll be with you for the day tomorrow, which, as you know, upsets me tremendously. I overheard Alice's cunning plan to take you away to Port Angeles to get an outfit for tomorrow night because school's closed until Monday because of the heating problem."

"Ergh" I mumbled. I loved Alice dearly as if she were my own sister; her quirky ways, and bright outlook on life. But her knack of making me agree to act as her own human doll frustrated me. "Didn't she say she already had the 'perfect' outfit for me though?" I asked, hopefully.

"Alice will use any excuse to shop, you know that Bella. But I'll have you back before 6 at my house, and I'll drive us to Jessica's from there." Edward said softly.

"What about-" I began, but Edward beat me to it. He rested his cool finger on my lips.

"Alice called Charlie as soon as she left school, it's all agreed. At the time I heard her thoughts I didn't think we were actually going, so that's why I didn't tell you sooner. Are you sure you're okay with this Bella? We don't have to go." Edward finished, bringing his hand to mine and squeezing it gently.

"I think we should. It'll be fun, I hope. You can get to know everyone better." I said, smiling at him.

"Bella, I don't want to get to know anybody else. You're all that matters to me." Edward whispered, kissing my lips softly. I brought my hands to his back and tried to deepen the kiss, but, as always, Edward pulled away.

"Bella," Edward said, bringing me into his arms and, before I realised where we were, laying me down on the sofa. "We'll save that for tomorrow night okay?" he whispered into my ear, smiling my favourite crooked grin.

Edward saw the surprised look on my face, and brought his arms round me. He snuggled me close to him and kissed my neck.

"Okay" I replied, smiling and resting my head against him. Edward stroked my hair gently and began to hum my lullaby.

Now I was genuinely looking forward to tomorrow night.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, it was shorter than chapter 1 because it kind of leads in to chapter 3. Expect lots of excitement and surprises in the coming chapters, and keep checking in to see if I've added any chapters. Chapter 3 should be fun to write, and so it'll probably be up within the next few days. **_

_**Thanks for your support, and if you've liked reading "Before a Forever of Love" (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight series- it all belongs to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer!", I would appreciate any reviews you'd like to give, because this gives me the incentive to keep on writing the story!**_

_**x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Edward**

"Bella, are you ready to go?" I asked, tapping the door of my own room. Alice had kept me waiting for at least an hour for Bella to come out of that room. I didn't understand why Alice felt the need to spend so long making Bella look even more beautiful, it was insulting to me, in a way, that Alice felt she should spend so long getting Bella ready- to me Bella is just perfect no matter what she wears.

"Almost" I heard Bella's sweet voice reply, an edge of worry evident in her tone. I leant against the door frame, tapping my foot impatiently, knowing that Alice would hear.

"Okay, okay, we're just coming." Alice said hurriedly.

I saw Bella in Alice's mind before she stepped out of the room. Somehow, and I don't know how Alice made it possible, but she looked even more perfect than usual. She was dressed in a short t-shirt dress, a dark array of violets and navy blues, a vintage type, I guessed from Alice's vision. The dress clung to her body, emphasizing all her best features and exposed Bella's cleavage underneath the layers of beaded necklaces hanging round her neck. She wore black cut-off tights with a pair of gold high heels. Her hair was wavy and pushed back, exposing her flawless face. She wore subtle, but gorgeous make up which framed her chocolate- coloured eyes and outlined her full lips. This picture of perfection became a reality as Bella stepped out of my room, Alice's arm hooked into hers. She looked embarrassed, and looked at the floor as I gasped.

"Bella," I began, taking her hand and lifting her chin up to look at me. "You look...wow." That was all I could manage as I took in her perfection as her cheeks began to tinge into the perfect shade of pink. Alice unhooked her arm from Bella and began to walk down the stairs and out of the front door.

"I told you I had the perfect outfit Edward." She said smiling, twirling and dancing her way out of the door.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Bella began, leaning into my side as I led her down the stairs and outside.

"It's okay Bella, the wait was worth it. You're perfect." I whispered into her ear, lifting up her hair and kissing her earlobe as we walked towards the Volvo. I smelt her delicious scent, the venom creeping into my mouth. I hadn't hunted for a while. I was hungry; but I knew that Alice would have warned me if she knew I was to hurt Bella. I pushed the venom back down, taking a deep unnatural breath and lifting Bella into the passenger seat of the car. I took my seat in the driver's side and gripped my hands tightly against the wheel as I began to drive us to Jessica's. It was well past 9 o'clock by now, the party has been going since half 7. God knows what state Jessica and the other humans would be in.

I wasn't looking forward to this at all. So many humans, the awful music, packed into a small space. It would be hard to handle, but I knew I could do it for Bella. All I had to do was to survive the next few hours, or rather, ensure the survival of the party of humans...

*

**Bella**

I heard the loud booming music before we even pulled up onto Jessica's street. I had to admit even though I knew Edward wouldn't share my view- I was really excited about the party. It had been a while since I had been to a party like this, where the parents weren't there, and we were free to do as we liked. Even in Phoenix, although I wasn't hugely popular, I still went to the odd house party, and I really enjoyed them.

The lights were on in the house and the party appeared to be in full swing as Edward managed to find a space in amongst the dozens of cars lining Jessica's street. As the car came to a stop, I reached down to undo my seatbelt, and quickly found Edward's hands over mine. Alice waved and smiled to me as she walked up Jessica's drive and into the house to meet Angela.

"Bella," Edward began, undoing my seatbelt with his other hand. He lifted me out of the car and placed me carefully on the ground. I wobbled slightly in my heels, but he slipped his arm around my waist and I steadied myself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, looking at me with a pleading face. I could tell he'd rather be anywhere than here.

"Edward, please. It'll be fine." I said, stroking his face with the back of my hand. "Just stay calm, do it for me Edward. You won't hurt anybody, Alice would have said. I know you can do it Edward."

"I know. I'm sorry Bella. I'm just- just quite nervous." Edward said, holding me tighter as we walked up Jessica's driveway to the house.

It was our great fortune that Mike happened to be closest to the front door when we arrived. As soon as I saw him I knew he had been drinking lots.

"Hey Bella!" he exclaimed when he saw me and Edward. With a drink in hand, he stumbled towards me and hugged me roughly. I saw Edward's angry expression as Mike pulled away, beckoning us into Jessica's living room, where the room became almost unrecognisable, being dominated by the mass of people squashed into such a small place.

"Where's Jessica?" I asked, keeping a firm grip on Edward's hand as we navigated through the sea of hot, sweaty bodies to reach the drinks table in the far corner of the room.

"Um not sure" Mike replied, as he lifted a cup and began to fill it with some unrecognisable beverage from a bowl on the table. "She might be outside, I don't know. But I was waiting for you to arrive Bella, because I really badly like you, you know" Mike slurred, the drink in his hand spilling as he jerked around. He handed it to me, and I took it from him without complaint.

"What is it?" I asked, carefully taking a sip as Mike gazed at me, gripping onto the table for support. I could sense Edward's anger as his grip tightened on my hand slightly.

"It's- it's a surprise Bella" Mike said, grinning. I had to admit, it tasted really good. I finished the drink pretty quickly, and as I looked up Mike was handing me another.

"You look really beautiful tonight Bella, do you know that?" Mike gushed, cocking his head to the side and staring at me with wide eyes as I finished my second drink. Whatever was in that stuff was pretty strong, and I could already feel myself becoming light-headed.

"Um, thanks." I muttered, taking my next drink for myself. It appeared that Mike had sensed Edward's anger by this point, and as I looked up I saw that he had moved away.

"Steady, Bella" I heard Edward's cool and commanding voice by me. "That stuff if very strong."

"It's okay Edward, I'm fine." I murmured, struggling to make myself sound convincing. I released my hand from his to clumbsily pour myself another drink. "Would you like one?" I asked, turning to Edward's awkward statuesque pose.

"Bella, you know I'm not able to drink." Edward said, a growing panic evident in his tone.

"Oh...sorry" I gushed. I could definitely feel the drink now, Edward's beautiful face turning into a blur as I spotted Angela and Eric dancing towards the middle of the room, and stumbled my way towards them.

**Edward**

It was pure physical torture, being surrounded by so many humans. I could hear all of the drunken thoughts of the humans. I could smell the sweat being produced by the hot, dancing bodies; the strong smell of alcohol inside their bodies; but worst of all, I could smell the blood pumping around their bodies, faster now with the influence of the alcohol they consumed.

I didn't know what to do apart from to keep standing still, in the corner of the room. Bella had gone to dance with Angela and Jessica by now, her intoxicated state made it hard for me to be near her, her delicious scent multiplied by the fast pace of her sweet smelling blood around her frail body. Alice had already had to leave, but I knew it was my duty to protect Bella, and to make sure she was okay. But ironically it appeared to be me who was becoming the danger not to just Bella, but everyone in the room.

I only had one option. I thought that trying to ease the searing pain building up inside my throat by standing still and trying not to breathe in would not last me the night. I had to hunt, even if only for a half hour, it was the only way to protect the humans. I couldn't leave Bella, could I?

I had to make a quick decision, I could feel the venom pouring into my mouth, and the temptation was becoming too hard to bear. I blocked my airways and pushed through the crowd of humans, towards Bella and Eric, who were dancing together.

"Bella" I said, awkwardly interrupting her clumsy, drunken dancing. "I need to go for a bit," I leant down to her and whispered into her ear "to hunt. I'll be back very soon, will you be okay?"

"Okay Edward" she slurred, leaning on me for support. "Eric will look after me" she said, smiling at him. Eric, who sensibly had not had as much to drink looked enthralled by the prospect of looking after Bella.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll look after Bella." He said smiling, resuming his un-rhythmic dancing and frankly embarrassing dancing.

"Please." I mumbled, turning away quickly.

I had nearly made it through the crowded room, so close to smelling the fresh air outside. But before I reached the door, I became face to face with Jessica. It appeared to me that she had had the most to drink out of all of the humans here tonight. I couldn't simply push her away. I stopped abruptly as she stumbled and fell, purposefully against me, giggling as she clumsily laid her hands on my shoulders. It was her house, so I decided that I could bear just another minute to be polite to Jessica for allowing myself and Bella to her party.

However when I heard the thoughts racing through her head, my intentions, instead of being polite to Jessica, turned to getting out of her house as fast as I could.

"_Oh Edward looks so gorgeous tonight. Bella's completely out of it, I doubt she'll notice if I try to make a move. I'm much prettier and more popular than Bella, what makes her so special to him? I know Edward wants me really, just as much as I want him..."_

I tried to push Jessica away as she attempted to wrap her arms around me. I could smell her blood pounding against her throat, and closed my eyes as I took her hands and brought them back round to her sides.

"I- I have to go Jessica." I said, trying not to make eye contact. I moved her to the side and pretended that I couldn't hear her pleads for me to stay as I walked away at a normal a speed as I could manage.

I strode out of the house and as soon as I was clear, I began to speed down through town, headed towards the woods. Bella would be okay; I would only be gone for ten minutes at the most. Eric was a good guy; he'd make sure she didn't hurt herself, wouldn't he? My mind fought a battle of questions as I hunted as fast as I could, taking whatever was closest to me, and devouring the sourly tasting blood of the animals. What if Bella fell down and hurt herself? What if Eric got bored with looking after her and left her even for a few minutes? The one side of me felt so irresponsible for leaving Bella, but the other side insisted that I was doing it for her and her friends good. As I finished my current prey, my mind suddenly realised who my main concern should be about. I threw down the dead corpse and began to run as fast as I could back towards town, and to Jessica's house.

What Mike Newton's intentions were now I was out of the picture, I didn't even want to imagine.

*

It was easier for me to handle the crowded space than before. My thirst had reduced itself to now only a small pain at the back of my throat, and this I could handle. I swiftly moved through the crowd in the living room, my eyes scanning desperately around the room. It didn't take me long. I heard his filthy thoughts before I saw him.

"_Oh god, this is really happening. All of the times I've imagined Bella like this; and now it's real, I'm pretty sure. Now that the freak Cullen has taken the hint and left I have Bella all to myself. She's so sexy when she's drunk..."_

I raced to the sofa where a sight which I could never have imagined met my eyes. Bella was slumped on the sofa, Mike sitting by her side, his hand resting on her bare leg. Bella's dress was gone, and left her only in her underwear, completely exposed. Nobody dancing around them cared, they were too busy trying to fulfil their own ideas of the perfect evening, the fact that Bella was in this state unimportant it seemed. The seconds it took for me to run at a human speed over to her went by so slowly and painfully, that it didn't seem to be real.

"_Oh shit" _were the last words from that boy I listened to before I reached Bella. I couldn't find her dress. My mind blanked out Mike's pathetic apologies and excuses as I frantically checked her to see if she was okay. She'd had too much to drink, and was nearly passed out on the sofa. I took off my t-shirt and pulled it over her exposed body as to protect her modesty. I gently picked her up and cradled her in my arms, being careful not to make her even dizzier than she already was.

As I began to walk away from the memory I would never want to remember, I turned to Mike and gave him such a look of anger and disgust that I felt his heart jolt as I turned back and carried Bella out of the house. Alice met me at the porch, her face apologetic and full of worry.

"Edward," she began, staring at Bella with wide eyes as we walked towards the Volvo. I kept my slow pace, trying to keep my temper as thoughts of ripping Mike Newton to shreds with my bare teeth flashed through my mind. My jaw locked tightly as Alice continued. "I'm so sorry, I should have known. Mike's intentions and plans were changing so fast throughout the time you were gone, when he finally decided what...what he wanted to do to Bella, it didn't give me enough time. I came as fast as I could." Alice said, walking awkwardly beside me.

"I'm so sorry Edward." She said, opening the door to the passenger side of the Volvo as I gently lay Bella in the passenger seat and fastened the seatbelt around her. She murmured as I shifted her carefully so that the seatbelt lay comfortably across her shoulder.

"Alice." I said, keeping my voice steady as I sat in the driver's seat and started the engine as Alice climbed into the back seat. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have left Bella. Let me take you home."

My teeth grinded against each other as I struggled to keep my anger under control. I dropped Alice off at the house after a short journey of silence. I glimpsed at her concerned expression as I began to drive towards Bella's house.

"Edward?" Bella murmured, slipping down the seat slightly.

"I'm here Bella," I replied, taking one hand off the steering wheel and laying it on hers, warm and soft. I saw Bella's mouth creep into a smile as her eyes remained closed. She muttered my name and fell back into her dazed state.

As we arrived at Bella's house, I parked the Volvo round the side of the house, so that Charlie wasn't woken up by the engine. I carried Bella straight into the house and to her room, stroking her hair and hushing her as she began to become more conscious of her surroundings. I lay her down on her bed, resting her head against my outstretched arm and taking my place beside her. I tucked the duvet around her, covering her cold legs and shielding her from my touch.

"I love you Edward." She muttered as she breathed heavily against me. I smelt her delicious scent, and, as usual, became accustomed to it, the pain in my throat diminishing by every second I spent with her.

"I love you too, my beautiful Bella." I whispered into her ear, humming her lullaby to her gently as she fell into a deep slumber.

It was then I realised that she needed me just as much as I needed her. I could never take such a risk again, even though it was only ten minutes, I couldn't imagine what could have happened if I had left Bella for another minute. My love for the beautiful being that lay so comfortably in the arms of the monster that I am was too strong, and couldn't take the thought of any harm coming to the most important thing in my life. I knew then that it was my duty, for me and for Bella to stay literally by her side, never leaving her for more than a minute. I was Bella's protector, and although I may be a danger to her, I knew that the love we had for each other was stronger than any of the monstrous temptations that teased me in Bella's presence.

With Bella, every inch of my body was becoming consumed with an aching love I had for her. To protect her; to make her happy; and most of all, to show her how my heart was hers for however long she wished.

_**Author's note: I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. As you can see it is longer than the two previous chapters, and took me much longer to write! Tell me what you think; I really appreciate any reviews you'd wish to give. Chapter 4 will be on its way hopefully at some point this weekend, once I start writing it! It was very hard for me to write about such a normal high-school thing and try and interpret it how Edward would in the book, and I hope I have managed to do this effectively. I also experimented with narrative from Edward for most of the chapter, and really enjoyed exploring Edward's experience of the whole thing!**_

_**Thanks as usual for the support,**_

_**Phoebe x**_


End file.
